


Breakfast discussions brought to you by Mr. Robicheaux

by Geekyelvenchick



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food, Goody is worried, M/M, billy is a little shit, fun times all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/pseuds/Geekyelvenchick
Summary: This is loosely based off a conversation me and my Goody had over what I decided to eat for breakfast one morning. I said it reminded me of them and she agreed and well. Here ya go. XD a sort fic for mag 7 week day 7 Downtime modern au fic. Enjoy~





	Breakfast discussions brought to you by Mr. Robicheaux

Goody yawned,stretching himself out as he woke from a almost decent night's slumber,peeking his eyes open to find his husband's side empty. Not unusual in any sense of the word. Goody would on any given day still be resting while Billy was up. Well.. On a day were Goody hadn’t woken up screaming.”Must be breakfast time”He grinned as he got up and headed for the slightly ajar doorway.

Upon entering the kitchen area he paused as the sight before him played out. There sat Billy, at their counter top with a steamy bowl placed in front of him,a mug of coffee besides it, assuming it was oatmeal, Goody entered the room only to pause again as billy brought his fork up and a sucked up some noodles off of it. The man stared at his husband in shock and turned to go out f the room,surely he had now woken up from a dream,right? What time of night was it? The questions played out till a clock they kept by the door caught his attention. It was nine in the morning.

“Billy Rocks.What in the name of Sam hill are you doing?”The Southern man asked as he reentered the room,arms folded a slight,ever so slight disappointed look on his features. Billy however wore a confused look,eyes lifting and looking back to the bowl.”I am eating breakfast. Instant noodles. How come? Goody?” he asked curiously,in his mind he did no wrong.

“Instant noodles are not a proper breakfast meal. I..Billy you are a cook,you know this!”Goodnight said pinching his nose bridge,he now had a slight smile before he walked over.”That is it, we are getting dressed and going out. Anywhere,even a dinner for breakfast food.”He spoke.

Billy opened his mouth to protest. Catching a look Goody gave him halted his fault. He sighed and shook his head going to place the rest in the fridge or microwave.”Fine,it's been awhile since we have gone out. Should be interesting.”he spoke as he went by,pausing to steal a kiss off of Goody before heading up to their room.

“I’ll be up in a moment ,Cher.”Goody called after the man as he grabbed a cup of coffee,grinning as he fixed it to how he desired.”That man sometimes.”he sighed,today was not going to be a dull day at all.


End file.
